Dirimu (KAISOO)
by bibble-ie
Summary: No Summary! Just Read. AU.
**Dirimu…**

 **Cast : Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Other cast : Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre : aku gak tau tentang genre sumpah, tapi ini aman kok, gak ada kata kotor atau jorok maupun perbuatan yang mengarah ke negatif tapi di sini ada kiss nya :D**

 **Judulnya juga gak nyambung sama cerita, jadi maafkan kesalahan saya karena saya baru pertama kali ini buat**

 **TYPO dimana-mana.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **KAISOO AREA**

Aku selalu memperhatikanmu.

Melihatmu dari dekat maupun kejauhan.

Melihatmu saat kau tersenyum dan bercanda bersama teman-temanmu.

Aku memperhatikanmu. Selalu memperhatikanmu.

"Kyungsoo-ya"

"YA!"

"Ya Kyungsoo-ya!"

"Eoh ?" Yeoja yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

"Ya! Kau menyukainya ?" Tanya yeoja tadi yang memanggil Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yeoja yang memanggilnya.

"Ahh, jangan berpura-pura tidak mengerti. Kau menyukai Kim Jongin itu kan ?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi sambil menaik-turunkan alis matanya.

"M-mwo ?A-aniyo." Jawab Kyungsoo setengah gugup.

"Ya! Kau tidak bisa membohongiku tau, kita sudah berteman 9 tahun kalau kau lupa." Kata Baekhyun lagi sambil mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

"Ishh, jinjja. Aku tidak menyukainya." Jawab Kyungsoo setelah bisa mengalihkan keterkejutannya.

"Ya ya ya, kau tidak menyukainya tapi mencintainya, iya kan ?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Sudahlah tak usah berbohong padaku, aku tau semuanya." Lanjutnya.

"Hahh~ terserah." Jawab Kyungsoo dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Ya. Eodiga ?" Tanya Baekhyun saat menyadari Kyungsoo meniggalkannya.

"Aku punya nomor ponselnya, kalau kau mau memintanya." Kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Nomor ponsel siapa ?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyeruput jusnya.

"Kim Jongin, siapa lagi ?" jawab Baekhyun malas.

"Untuk apa ?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Aishh Baekhyun harus sabar punya sahabat polos seperti Kyungsoo.

"Untuk pendekatan, apalagi ?" jawab Baekhyun sambil memutas malas matanya.

"Ahhh, aku tidak seberani itu." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Maksudnya ?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Ya aku tidak seberani itu melakukan pendekatan dengan Kim Jongin secara terang-terangan seperti fans-fansnya yang lainnya." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ah, kau sudah mengakui kalau kau ini fansnya ya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan smirk.

"A-ani." Jawab Kyungsoo gugup, dia keceplosan.

"Ahh, kau tidak bisa membohongiku lagi, hahaha." Kata Baekhyun sambil tertawa menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Apa sih."

Kyungsoo memperhatikannya saat ini.

Kim Jongin- ya dia memperhatikan Kim Jongin.

Kim Jongin yang sedang duduk bercanda dengan teman-temannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri melihatnya, entahlah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Ya Kyungsoo-ya! Kau tidak gila kan ?" Tanya Baekhyun yang heran melihat sahabatnya senyum-senyum sendiri dari tadi.

"Belum." Jawab Kyungsoo masih senyum-senyum.

"Omo, apa itu berarti kau akan gila sebentar lagi. Omo omo kita harus cepat ke rumah sakit agar kita tidak terlambat, kita harus melakukan pencegahan sebelum kau benar-benar gila." Jawab Baekhyun panik sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo-walaupun Kyungsoo tidak berpindah dari tempatnya sedikitpun.

"Apa sih Baek, aku tidak gila kok. Hanya saja aku akan benar-benar gila jika melihat senyumnya seperti ini setiap hari." Jawab Kyungsoo santai.

"Mwo ?"

"Ahh, a-ani ani. Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Kyungsoo gugup setalah sadar apa yang sudah diucapkannya.

"Kau benar benar menyukainya ya ?Wahh, sekarang uri Kyungsoo sudah besar ne." kata Baekhyun menggoda.

Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan wajahnya yang merona.

Hari ini memasuki hari yang sangat dinanti-nantikan juga tidak dinanti-nantikan-membuat hati berdebar semua murid angkatan terakhir.

Hari di mana kau harus menguras pikiran juga tenaga untuk belajar mati-matian agar nilaimu bagus saat hari pelepasan nanti.

Ini yang dirasakan semua murid di sekolah itu, tak terkecuali Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Soo, ku rasa mulai hari ini kita harus belajar dengan serius." Kata Baekhyun lemas.

"Aku selalu belajar serius, tidak sepertimu." Kata Kyungsoo cuek sambil masih membaca buku tebalnya.

"Ya aku sedang tidak bercanda." Kata Baekhyun sebal.

"Nado." Kata Kyungsooo masih cuek masih sambil membaca buku tebalnya.

"Aishh jinjja sahabatku yang satu ini. Kau seperti tidak tau penderitaanku." Kata Baekhyun sedih.

"Ne ara. Aku tau penderitaanmu karena aku juga merasakannya." Kata Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan buku tebalnya di meja.

"Aku juga akan belajar sungguh-sungguh agar nilaiku bagus di akhir nanti. Kau juga harus sama, oke ?" lanjut Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

"Soo.." panggil Baekhyun manja.

"Mwo ?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ajari aku ya." Kata Baekhyun dengan puppy eyesnya.

Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas "Ne." walaupun tetap menjawab.

Hari yang sangat melelahkan itu pun sudah berlalu semenjak 2 minggu yang lalu. Sekarang saatnya hari pelepasan dan nilai sialan-ujian itu keluar.

Murid-murid itu seperti tidak memperdulikan nilainya nanti, walaupun ada yang khawatir tapi mereka tetap bersenang-senang karena ini hari terakhir mereka bertemu seperti ini.

Masih memakai seragam sekolah, berangkat bersama, pulang bersama, jalan bersama dan kegiatan lainnya yang dilakukan oleh anak SMA yang bukan dilakukan oleh orang dewasa.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan seorang namja yang sedang kerepotan membawa bayak bunga dan dimintai foto oleh banyak orang-yeoja.

Ya, orang yang diperhatikan itu Kim Jongin cinta pertamanya di sekolah ini. Ingin rasanya dia juga meminta foto, tapi apa daya dia tidak memiliki keberanian sebesar itu untuk melakukannya.

Dia malu, karena wajahnya bahkan tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan fans-fans Jongin lainnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Kyungsoo-ya, chukkaeyo!" baekhyun berkata sambil memeluk Kyungsoo tiba-tiba dari samping. Kyungsoo rasa dia tadi sendirian.

"Emm Baekhyunie, nado chukkaeyo!" jawab Kyungsoo tak kalah semangat dari Baekhyun sambil menepuk nepuk pelan tangan Baekhyun yang melingkari bahunya.

"Kau memperhatikannya ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Ahhh, kau sih tidak punya keberanian mendekatinya sampai saat ini pun kau masih tidak dekat dengannya." Kata Baekhyun menyindir.

"Lihatlah jika kau berani dari dulu, mungkin kau akan mendapatkan fotonya di hari ini seperti apa yang diakukan yeoja-yeoja centil itu sekarang." Lanjutnya.

"Kau benar." Kata Kyungsoo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baekkie!" sapa seorang namja dengan suara beratnya lalu berlari menghmpiri Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo-ya." Sapa Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Ya, Chanyeol adalah namjachingunya Baekhyun. Beruntungnya Baekhyun yang punya keberanian dan juga kepedan tingkat dewa mengejar-ngejar Park Dobi-panggilan Chanyeol karena telinganya yang lebar seperti Dobi dalam film Harry Potter dan akhirnya jadian.

"Jika kau punya keberanian, pasti sekarang kau sama sepertiku bisa bermesraan dengan pacarmu saat hari kelulusan, kau sih tidak berani." Kata Baekhyun mengejek.

Bukan tepatnya menggodanya, karena setelah itu Baekhyun dan Chanyel cekikikan berdua.

"Mungkin dia tidak mengenalmu malahan, kau kan tidak pernah mendekatinya." Kata Baekhyun lagi.

"Mungkin dia masih mengingatku kan aku pernah berfoto bersama dengannya ." jawab Kyungsoo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Mungkin kan ? apalagi saat itu kan kita berfoto dengannya bukan hanya kau tapi ada beberapa yeoja juga. Apa dia mengingatmu eoh ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

KYUNGSOO POV

Huft, berbicara dengan Baekhyun memang melelahkan. Dasar! Bukannya menyemangati malahan mengejek mulu.

Menyebalkan.

Di sini malah enak, bisa menghirup udara segar. Lagian ini hari terakhirku kan bisa mengunjungi rooftop sekolah ini.

Ahh, aku pasti akan merindukan semua ini.

Kenapa waktu berjalan cepat sekali, padahal aku masih ingin merasakan hal ini lebih lama lagi.

KYUNGSOO POV END

Seorang namja memasuki rooftop sekolahnya, ia hanya ingin mengunjunginya sebentar sebelum benar-benar pergi jauh meninggalkan sekolah ini meninggalkan untuk waktu yang lama.

Tapi ia menemukan sosok yeoja di ujung pembatas depan, yeoja berambut panjang ikal yang selama 3 tahun ini ia perhatikan diam-diam.

3 tahun bukan waktu yang cepat, tapi rasanya benar-benar cepat saat menyadari sebentar lagi dia tidak akan melihatnya untuk waktu yang lama.

Lama namja itu terdiam dan akhirnya tersadar saat yeoja itu membalikkan tubuhnya mengahadap ke arahnya-karena memang pintu masuk ada di belakang namja itu.

Yeoja itu sedikit terkejut, setelah dapat mengontrol keterkejutannya yeoja itu melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri namja itu dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya saat melewati namja itu lalu berniat pergi.

"Kyungsoo-ya."

Tapi suara itu menghetikan langkah yeoja itu.

Yeoja itu berbalik arah menghadap namja tadi.

"Chukkaeyo." Kata namja itu.

"Na-na-nado." Jawab yeoja itu gugup.

Hening.

Setelah dirasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi Kyungsoo berniat pergi tapi Jongin-namja tadi memegang tangannya mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Mmm.. ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan dengamu." Kata namja itu sambil mengaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Sebenarnya di dalam hati Kyungsoo yang terdalam, ia sangat gugup sekarang ini.

Bayangkan sekarang kau sedang berdua saja dengan orang yang kau sukai, apalagi tanganmu dipegang dengannya.

OH MY GOD !

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin terjun dari lantai 4 ini.

"Bicarakan apa ?"

Kata Kyungsoo menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Sebenarnya…" Jongin-namja itu menggantungkan perkataannya.

Jongin menghela nafas berat-berat lalu menghembuskannya dan menganggukan kepalanya pasti.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu." Kata Jongin.

"Mwo ?" kata Kyungsso-refleks.

"Ya, aku menyukaimu, ani aku mencintaimu, selama ini aku memperhatikanmu sejak awal masuk sekolah ini, entahlah aku merasa minder jika ingin dekat denganmu, kau murid di kelas unggulan sedangkan aku? Pelajaran matematika pun sering dapat nilai 5,haha, aku merasa tidak pantas untukmu. Tapi sekarang, aku harus mengatakannya padamu sebelum terlambat. Saranghae." Kata Jongin panjang lebar.

Kyungsoo meneteskan airmatanya bahagia, ternyata selama ini cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Jongin masih memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan menatapnya dalam begitupun sebaliknya.

"Uljima, aku tidak memaksamu membalas cintaku. Tapi aku sudah sangat lega karena hanya bisa mengatakannya padamu." Kata Jongin merasa bersalah.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Ani, aku senang. Aku sangat senang Jongin, ternyata selama ini cintaku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Ja-jadi kau juga mencintaiku ?" Tanya Jongin tak percaya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kuat, menyatakan kalau dia bersungguh-sungguh.

"Aku lega Soo, aku sangat lega." Kata Jongin sambil mendekap Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya yang masih sedikit terisak.

"Aku mencintaimu Soo." Kata Jongin.

"Nado Jongin." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Keduanya tersenyum. Tersenyum bahagia.

Jongin melepas pelukannya lalu menatap manik Kyungsoo lagi.

"Keunde.." jongin menggantung perkataannya lagi.

Kyungsoo hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku akan melanjutkan studiku ke Jepang selama 4 tahun, apa kau mau menungguku ?" Tanya Jongin takut takut-ragu.

Jongin takut apabila Kyungsoo tidak mau menunggunya, kebahagiannya akan hilang dalam waktu beberapa detik jika itu terjadi.

"Ani, aku tak apa jika kau berjanji kau bisa dipercaya Jongin-ah." Kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Jongin bernafas lega mendengarnya.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku Kyungsoo-ya." Kata Jongin lagi dan mulai mendekatkan kepalanya ke Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari itu pun segera menutup matanya dan setelah itu ia merasakan sesuatu menempel di bibirnya.

Itu bibir Jongin.

Jongin menciumnya.

Oh, Kyungsoo terkejut tentu saja. Ini adalah first kissnya.

Walaupun hanya kecupan tapi itu adalah tanda cinta Jongin untuk Kyungsoo.

Karena itu juga merupakan first kiss-nya Jongin.

 **Apa ini?**

 **Ini pasaran aku tau**

 **Hehehe, maaf ya kalau ceritanya tidak menarik huhuhu**

 **TERIMAKASIH BAGI YANG SUDAH MEMBACA *kisskisskiss***


End file.
